


【盾冬】Lost·一发完BE

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 血清失效梗





	1. Chapter 1

01

Steve觉得自己好像沉睡了很久很久，久到当他从梦中醒来，有种恍如隔世的感觉。

突然，房门打开了，Steve也不知道自己在期待着些什么，可当他看见一位婀娜多姿的女长官，心里失望极了，他努力看向门外，却瞥见了地上还亮着星星火光的烟头，他突然很想知道这个随地乱扔烟头的家伙是谁。他扯掉手背上的针头，推开了围过来的特种部队，光着脚向前奔跑着，没有方向，没有目标，甚至，他自己也不知道在找寻着什么。

后来，Fury出现了。

他告诉Steve，他已经昏睡了整整70年。

对他来说，坠落悬崖，或是沉入冰海。不过是昨日而已。

在Fury的坚持下，在全身检查完毕前，他还是住在他沉睡时候住的特殊病房。可是他总觉得有哪里不对。可能是花香？自从他醒过来，护士小姐们经常会在他的病房里放上一束盛开的鲜花。从前他有哮喘，闻不得那些香气四溢太过浓烈的味道，后来有了血清，他又去了战场，印象中更多的，是枪支弹药和鲜血死亡的味道。

不知怎么回事，他总会想起醒来的那天，病房门口的烟头，却什么都没有问出口。他脑子里的问号太多了。小儿麻痹症能治好了，互联网让人远在异乡也能面对面沟通，相比之下，一个莫名其妙的烟头好像真的不值得一问。

在他终于搬出病房，在纽约拥有了自己的公寓之后，他去了博物馆。其实住在病房里也没有限制他的自由，但是这是他醒来这么久，第一次到这里来。

因为这里有他的Bucky。

英勇无畏的美国队长也会有懦弱的时候，他不敢面对Bucky的死亡。七十年前，他心上的人儿在他面前坠落悬崖，他的心里不再充满爱与和平，而是仇恨。而杀死红骷髅之后，被血红色的仇恨占据的心开始松动，仿佛他的人生一下子失去了所有的颜色。于是他义无反顾的驾驶着飞船，坠入冰海。

当他因失重而感到难受的时候，他突然想起与Bucky在游乐园坐过山车的那年，他还是个豆芽菜，Bucky还是那个活力四射的布鲁克林小王子。那么美好的人，谁也想不到他的生命会在此刻戛然而止。

他在Bucky的展板前伫立了很久。

对不起，Buck，现在才来看你。他们告诉我，你的衣冠冢在城南的烈士墓园，我还没来得及去。其实我这辈子都不想去。你总在保护着我，我总是无能为力。即使我拥有了四倍血清成了一个大个子，我也依然没能保住你…

美国队长在眉头皱成川字前，从后门出去了。

这是他第一次，落荒而逃。

他怕再看一会儿，他会难过到心肌梗塞。

 

02

外面的阳光很是刺眼，后门边上几个年轻人欺负一个老人的行为更是刺眼。

Steve大步走向前，“嘿，别恃强凌弱！”

他边说着边赶跑了那群不良青年。然后扶起倒在一旁的老人，“老人家，您没事吧？”

老人的脸上布满了被火烧过的痕迹，那是陈年的旧伤了，绿色的眼眸让Steve突然想起了那段被战火波及的时光，如果不是注射了血清，他现在也应该跟老人一样苍老，那个明媚的少年，也该白发苍苍身体佝偻了吧。他又陷入了或甜或痛的回忆中，最近他常常会就着一件事不断发散，回忆起他参军前的生活，这不能怪他，即使他真正在这个世上只活了二十来年，可他毕竟已经是个百岁老人了。

老人从刚才起就没有看他，只是自顾自的低头拍了拍身上的灰尘，发出沙哑到如同朽木一样的声音，“我就快打赢他们了。”

听到这似曾相识，不，听到这永生难忘的话，Steve胸腔冒起一股哀鸣，几乎就要化为泪水喷涌而出。

他不可抑制的再次想起那个少年，也是在这样的艳阳天，一次又一次的拯救他于囹圄。

就当他以为四倍血清也压制不住心肌梗塞的时候，一旁氤氲飘来的呛人烟圈，让Steve不由咳嗽起来。

地上的老人这时才抬头，看了一眼身边站立很久的人，Steve担心让人瞧见他眼眶里蓄积起来的水珠，于是他侧过身去。阳光刺痛了Steve的双眼，也刺痛了老人的绿眼睛。Steve没有注意到老人眼里的狂喜与胸腔不可抑制的颤栗。

侧过身的Steve在墙上看见了一副涂鸦，一副讽刺着他这个过时之人的涂鸦。不得不说，还挺有艺术感，可他欣赏不起来。他确实是个过时之人，他与这个世界格格不入，虽然他努力着想要融入进来。如果Bucky还在，那就好了。他总是机灵聪明，他学东西可快了，有他在身边，自己永远不用担心自己会被时代，会被世界抛弃，因为他就是自己全世界。

直到老人的声音幽幽的从耳后传来，小伙子，发完呆了就来帮我把这个油漆给铲了。现在的毛孩子一个个的就是欠教育。

看着眼前这个嘴里叼着烟，还骂骂咧咧的老人，不知怎的，Steve快要哭出声来。

03

后来，Steve常常到博物馆来看望老人。他家里有很多别人送的很现代化的小玩意儿，有专门听歌用的mp3，有专门打游戏用的psp，有看电影用的平板，还有电子烟等等。

有一次他顺手拿了芒果味的电子烟送给老人，嘴上说着，少抽点烟，对身体不好，上了年纪要照顾好自己。心里想着的却是，再也没有人会因为顾忌自己的哮喘而生生忍下烟瘾了。

老人接过电子烟叼在嘴边，却不点燃，从上衣口袋里摸出一个包装很少女心的印有hello Kitty的口罩丢给他，“今天有三个学校组织学生来博物馆参观，你走的时候戴上口罩别被认出来了。”

原来你知道我就是美国队长啊，总是对我爱答不理的，我一来就叫我帮你干活儿，我还以为你对你在美国队长博物馆的工作很不满意呢。

当然，这样吐槽的话只能放在心里。

因为他知道，这世上再也没有能和他斗嘴斗的旗鼓相当的少年了。

后来他加入了复仇者联盟，每天忙着拯救世界，没有那么多空闲的时间出来瞎逛了。他没有刻意的跟老头说，一来他们也没有约定多久见一次面，二来他们之间的关系也没有好到相互之间要互报行程，他们算是朋友吗？不是吧，毕竟他常在自己的博物馆后门处遭受嫌弃。比如说墙没擦干净垃圾没倒之类的。

04

算算日子，他已经很久很久没有去过博物馆了，以至于突然有一天，他心急如焚的出现在博物馆馆内，老头还以为自己出现了幻觉。

可是那天他和老头闹了个不欢而散。

他是来借战衣的，他和Bucky曾并肩作战时穿的那件。

他最近在执行任务的时候，遇到了一个人，一个长得和Bucky非常像的年轻杀手。

“他好像是失忆了，我就站在他面前，他却不记得我了。”Steve眼里浓浓的哀伤刺痛了老头的心。

“那是个陷阱…他怎么可能还活着……”老头的欲言又止给了Steve抢话的机会。

“是Zola，Zola给他注射了血清，让他活了下来，我只是…只要用过去的东西刺激一下他，他一定能想起我的！”

说这话的时候，他自己都没有底气。他的Bucky怎么可能还能活在这个世界上呢。那个杀手只是恰好与他长得有些想象罢了。他何曾不知道那只是一个骗局呢？只是他甘愿受骗。

长年累月没有指望的思念一个人，实在是太沉重了。他想在令人窒息的痛苦中寻找一个出口，如果出不去的话，死在谎言与陷阱里面，也不是不可以。

可是老头不答应，不仅不答应还把他赶了出去。说博物馆不欢迎他这样的蠢蛋。

就当他是个蠢蛋好了，可是几扇铁闸门又如何能抵挡住一个超级英雄呢？

他扒下仿真模特身上战衣的时候，心里偷偷的脑补出老头第二天气的铁青的脸，不由笑出声。反正每周一都要闭馆一天对馆内的一应物件进行整修，明天用完了还回来就好了，不会影响他的展览的。可谁知，第二日，世上光景已然大变。

05

Steve刚穿好美国队长在咆哮突击队时期的制服，就收到Natasha的消息——Fury被偷袭，重伤入院，偷袭的那位，就是蛰伏在神盾局大牢里面的冬日战士，也就是他的“Bucky”。

他在心里暗暗的说着，不，那个人才不是我的Bucky，口中说的却是，他现在在哪里？我去拦截他。

得知他现在在博物馆附近，Steve突然有种不祥的预感。

果然，他窜进了博物馆对面的商场，里面人流量非常大，他又是个极度危险的人物，紧急疏散人群之后，他只能靠自己一层一层的排查。Natasha说商场顶楼有一架飞行器，他可能是已经计划很久了，假意投诚，暗下杀手，就连逃跑路线都规划的很完美。只是可惜，他遇到了Steve。不是不信任他，而是出于对故人的执念，他让Natasha在他身上安装了追踪器。想来Fury这个老狐狸肯定也一早得知了他的动向，此时的生命垂危说不定只是一个幌子，但不管怎么样，Steve接到消息后迅速赶往了楼顶。

推开门的时候，一把枪对准了他。是蝎式冲锋枪，质量轻，精度高，在他这样的杀手手里威力很大。

“你怎么找到这里来的？我明明派出了扰乱视线的人。”冬日战士的语气冷冷的，听不太出有任何私人的感情。

“其实我早就知道你不是Bucky了。”

“哦？本来我的任务只是刺杀Fury，既然你送上门来，正好超额完成一个也不错。”

看着眼前相似的身影，Steve突然晃了神，他真的太累了，在无力的倦怠感的驱使下，他的嘴唇轻颤，“想要我的命，你就拿去吧。“

冬日战士毫不犹豫的拔枪射向Steve，这个时候，一个熟悉的身影不知道从哪里窜出来，扑在Steve的身前为他挡了那枪。关键时刻Natasha从天而降，一炮轰走了并不恋战的冬日战士。此时她这边有一个手无缚鸡之力的重伤的老头，一个毫无战斗能力且没有求生欲的美国队长，怎么看都不是冬日战士的对手，再加上他身上戴着追踪器，放走他问题不大。

 

06

奄奄一息的老头倒在Steve的怀里，他努力的瞪大了正在涣散的水绿色的眼眸看着Steve，他们好像，从未真正的告别过，那日坠入悬崖后，幸运的是被搜救的战友找到了。不幸的是，他们还没来得及通知身居一线作战的美国队长，Steve就开着飞船坠海了。后来Steve被打捞上来，他只能每天守在医院盯着还在沉睡的Steve。他后来也参加过许多任务，受过重伤，身上大片的皮肤被火烧伤，那张迷倒整个布鲁克林的脸也毁了，不知道Steve醒来会不会心疼。

突然有一天，他的血清失效了，那些年错过的岁月痕迹开始在脸上显现，他开始加速衰老。于是他就从部队退休了，清空了自己所有的档案之后，找了份在美国队长博物馆当看门老头的工作，这样能去医院探望的时间更多了。说来也巧，那日他前脚刚走，Steve就醒来了。嗓子也不行了长相也不行了的曾经的布鲁克林一枝花总是自恋的在脑子里回味着，他是因为我才醒来的吗？是吧。我觉得是。

他眨了眨眼，当回忆与现实重合，是时候告别了，

“美国队长，你要记得，无论发生了什么，爱你的人一直在你身边。为了爱你的人，好好活下去。”

老人睁着双眼，死在了Steve的怀里，令人觉得诡异的是，他的嘴角还带着满足的微笑。

Steve觉得自己的心里空了一截。此刻他们之间的距离是如此的近，他在老人身上却闻不到一丝呛人的烟味，想来已是戒烟很久了。干净的似曾相识的味道，像是眼泪诱导剂，让Steve的泪水像断了线的珠子，滚滚奔涌。

他突然不合时宜的想起，Bucky哥哥从来都不会在他面前抽烟，哪怕是后来他注射了血清变成了大块头，恼人的哮喘早已不会再复发，每当烟瘾犯了，他也只是背着他偷偷地吸上一口。在他出事的前一天晚上，夜已经深了，他在床上辗转反侧，过了很久才小心翼翼的起身拎起外套，又在房间里淅淅索索的摸了一阵，打算出去。Steve知道他这是烟瘾又犯了。虽然以前也抽烟，不过入伍之后才抽的比较凶。

“Bucky…”

“嗯？吵醒你了？我烟瘾犯了出去抽根烟。你快睡吧。”

“我有个治烟瘾的法子你要不要试试？”

“好啊。”

温柔的月光与灿烂的星河被挡在帐篷外，Steve急不可耐的吻了上去。把心心念念很久的人，抵在帐篷的梁上吻了一遍又一遍。

又开始了，他每时每刻都在想念着Bucky。他看着怀里的老头，是不是所有绿色眼眸的人，见了他都要绕道走？Bucky死在了他眼前，老头死在了他怀里，他甚至不知道老头的名字。

悲痛席卷了他所有的感官。

他的身体可能比思绪更直观的察觉出了什么，我们可怜的美国队长自始至终都不知道，虽然这么久以来他一直沉浸在无垠的悲痛之中，而直到这一刻，他才真正的失去了他的挚爱。

 

永远的。

 

Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

番外

 

冬日战士不明白美国队长为什么突然放弃了抵抗。

后来，他又去了一次博物馆。之前为了模仿Bucky Barnes中士，他曾经去过。那个时候，他还嘲笑过Barnes中士为了救队友竟然舍弃了自己的生命。这是从地狱中活下来的冬日战士不能理解的。可是后来，他在Steve身边潜伏着，他却突然觉得，为了这样的人付出生命，好像也挺值？

再次听见Bucky Barnes生平的介绍，他非常的确定自己不是Barnes中士，可是他也确定了自己很想成为被Steve记挂着的人。

他想找到Steve，告诉他，那次我不是真的想杀了Fury，是我跟Fury设的一个局，我帮他揪出神盾局里面的九头蛇余孽，他帮我伪造一个身份，一个可以留在你身边的身份。杀了那个老头只是一个意外，我知道我不是Bucky，我也永远不可能成为他，但我想留在你身边。

可他什么都没有说。

他要是知道了，肯定会说，你不用成为谁的影子，如果你想痛改前非，就留在神盾局，好好为国家效力吧。

行吧，只要能留在你身边，冬日战士在心里默念着。

那样就好。

Wan.


End file.
